Soulmated through time
by Qetsiyah'sBadassDaughter
Summary: "Woah, wait just a second.. You are telling me that I am stuck in a different time - in another country - a succubus creature with three mates and am untrained mage!" Bonnie yelled out in disbelief and when Dumbledore nodded, everything was happening too fast for Bonnie to handle, promptly fainted. JPxBBxSBxRL


**Soulmated through time**

**M rated for later chapters.**

**JPxBBxSBxRL : Vampire diaries and Harry Potter CROSSOVER..**

**XxxX.**

Bonnie started for her car, the renewed necklace stashed in her right palm tightly, the designs of it threatening to make ingravings in her palm. After everything she tried to do, it seems it wasn't good enough. Protecting the town, protecting Elena, protecting Caroline, stopping Klaus.. Jeremy. No matter what, it never seemed to matter or make a difference. When Grams died, the only person in her family that gave a damn about her, her whole world shattered. Elena, Stefan, Damon and Caroline only seemed to want to hang out with her when she was needed... scratch that - When her magic was needed.

Jeremy. She wasn't naïve to think it would last forever, nothing ever does except for vampires, but she at least thought he cared. That she mattered. Just once she wanted to be looked at like she was the only girl in the world. She wasn't Vicki, and she wasn't Anna. She was Bonnie, and Bonnie was sick of being used. She didn't use him, much less anyone. If she did, it was to protect Elena and she needed to.

That's the thing ~ she was expected to help them, sure she wanted to help protect the town, but that didn't give any of them the right to blow her off until when they wanted to talk. It wasn't even to talk - it was always something that required her magic. She didn't even get a Thank You for anything she did for them. She felt unappreciated all the time. She hated being a witch if this was only what it was going to give her - A headache being everyone's slave. Nobody cared about her feelings and just once she wanted to be looked at like she was the only girl in the world that mattered. Not Elena and Not Caroline ~ but her. Is she that unlovable that even her best childhood friends use her?

But Jeremy didn't want her, he left her and used her for a Dead - Vampire - GHOST! THAT hurt, It stung, and just like everything else - Bonnie's feelings didn't matter. She didn't matter. She never did anything that she didn't believe was right. Elena was there through it all, but she wouldn't side with her with this. It was her brother... and she was just a childhood friend.. that just so happened to save her at every turn.

I have the power to save you..

Would you do it for me?

Bonnie looked into her car window, taking in her messed up long curly hair and smaller than normal body. Her dull green eyes sparked with someone she, herself, couldn't quite put her finger on. Hatred? Sadness? Frustration? Maybe all three? She shook her head.

You are stronger than all of this ... I'm so proud of you.

She would make her Grams proud, she decided, Jeremy Gilbert isn't worth the tears. Her tears. She rubbed her tear filled eyes, got in the car, and with a deep breath she started the car heading for The Salvatore house. Stefan would know what to do, and the wound was too fresh to go to The Gilbert house..

Suddenly she looked at the necklace-won't-be-destroyed and narrowed her bright green eyes in thought, debating if she should take advice from a powerful necklace that had a key part to all this chaos. Before she could firmly think a thought though, she could feel her own magic reaching out and replacing the magic that was originally in the necklace. Wide eyed she stared and it.. Did this mean she had her very own tailsmen now? She thought more and decided there was no harm in the spell, a few minutes later she stepped out of her house, tilting her head as she felt all the elements around her wrapping itself around her.

It was a full moon and yet she had no doubt she would be safe. God help the werewolf that tried to harm her if it crossed her path.

She strutted through the forest, eyes never moving from in front of her. Her black boots seemed to only make the leaves russle back and forth, and if her mere presence was only the wind. Her black leather coat over her outfit fluttered back and forth as she walked.

Stepping into the clearing she came acrossed she looked around, smiling lightly, this would be perfect.

The words of the spell spilled through her mouth as if it was natural, copied from a combination of Emily, Grams, and her very own grimiore. The torches of north, south, east and west ignited sharply before settling. Her eyes widened, trying to stop the spell from her lips that now had a mind of its own, as the torches of north, east and south raised up again. What-?.

She did this spell, hurt by the betrayal and Jeremy and sick of being stepped on, to find her soulmate. It was impossible to have more then one if you were just a witch.. Either she was more then what she seemed or the spell was wrong. All she wanted was to be loved unconditionally, laugh at random things, and someone to make her feel alive.

This spell was to find her soulmate, the same spell that made her feel possessed as a force made the words come forth. What was happening?

The fire she was staring at all of a sudden became blurry, her head felt heavy, her body started to ache as if she just ran fifty miles and then the world seemed to shift underneath of her making the forest floor run up to meet her..

Falling on something hard and cold, a flash of bright silver light swarming around her, Bonnie opened her eyes in confusion but regretted it immediately. Slowly this time, she found herself in the middle of a beautiful snow covered forest. Eyebrows pulling together, she wondered how she got there. The soulmate spell was only supposed to point you in the right direction - maybe even give you a mental image of the person - it wasn't supposed to dump you somewhere!

Hurried pairs of foot steps ran in her direction, feet crunching in the snow and as her somewhat curly hair whipped around she hoped they were friendly.

They came into view, there were three of them, all in red and gold scarfs with black robe like jackets that she imagined would have been worn in the times long before she was born. It was most likely she was in the past and these people looked around her age - fifteen.

One had black sexy and messy hair with hazel eyes, the next had wavy dark brown hair with silver eyes and the last had sandy brown hair with brown eyes - his face had almost unnoticable scratches on it.

All of them were different - and yet each made Bonnie almosf melt into goo at the mere sight of them. She never was like this - it was always Caroline and Elena that were so in tune with guys and were perfect with just about everything. What was with these three that made her want to be in their care? What was it about them that made her so unlike her nervous virgin self?

Behind her a twig snapping made her break eye contact with all of them and at the predatory smirk on the face of what looked like a werewolf, her eyes widened at the feeling of the necklace that was now hers filling with magic.

"Hello love." It purred out disgustingly in his british accent, "Sorry kin, but this bird is coming with me."

Bird... Bird?! Did I look like a fucking parrot to him? Glaring, Bonnie watched in satifaction as the big bad werewolf feel onto the ground holding his head and twitching. "Do I look like a fucking bird?!"

She couldn't help it, the Bennett anger was pulsing through her as she held her gaze. When she finally let up the anerism she was happy to see that the werewolf was temporary knocked out, but frowned when she realized that her vision was weavering again.

What the hell was wrong with her now?

.

When she came to, she found herself on what felt like a hospital bed, flinching slightly at the scream that was somewhere around her, "She took out Fenrir Greyback with just one harsh glare professor! She doesn't need a wand and is apparently in tune with nature and magic itself - but how? It was the most awesome thing I had ever seen!" Wand? Why would I need a stick to do magic?

"This book was with her?" A grandfatherly voice asked and was answered by silence, "And the red stone on the necklace on her neck was glowing?" Another pause and Bonnie took the moment to wince as a sharp pain when through her mind, opening her eyes to see a older nurse leaning over her and instructed her to drink some medicine that she cringed at as it went down her throat.

"Ugh, that is disgusting!" She ignored the soft laughter around her and tried to sit up only to be pushed down by the nurse.

"You need to rest, my dear." Bonnie had half a thought to tell her that she wasn't a deer, but didn't think that would go over well, so she simply sighed and sat back.

"What is your name, young one?" She looked weary at the grandfather-ish one but his baby blue eyes that matched his own robe seemed to be kind.

"Bonnie Bennett.. Who might you be?" She asked on edge by all the stares she got.

"Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at this school for young witches and wizards.." He paused and gestured around him, and Bonnie was stunned. A school just for magical children, why wasn't she invited to go in her time line? "Where are you from, Miss Bennett?"

"America... 2013."

.

Bonnie sat on the school hospital bed in shock at the nurse, the headmaster, and then three boys that were just as shocked as she was after everything came to light, Bonnie sat on the school hospital bed in shock at the nurse, the headmaster, and then three boys that were just as shocked as she was after everything came to light, "Woah, wait just a second.. You are telling me that I am stuck in a different time - in another country - a succubus creature with three mates and an untrained mage?!" Bonnie yelled out in disbelief and when Dumbledore nodded, everything was happening too fast for Bonnie to handle, promptly fainted.

... ...

**Hope you like it. Let me know if you want me to continue? Thank you for taking your time to read, my next task is a Vampire Diaries and Twilight crossover of Lexi-Jasper-Alice. Probably M review this story and keep an eye out for the next one. :)**


End file.
